The campione's sister goes to Youkai Academy
by Relthenar
Summary: What would happen if Shizuka went to Youkai. Would Shizuka fall for Tsukune? Would Godou destroy the place to get Shizuka back?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own either Rosario + Vampire, or Campione. This is a story I wanted to see written. I hope you can enjoy it.**

Kusangi Shizuka had thought of herself as a typical younger sister to a womanizing older brother. Recently her world had turned upside down. She found out that her brother was a person of great power who wielded divine might in the world. Also, she had discovered that the girls that had started hanging around her brother as of April, were destined to be his wives. That is correct. Her brother was going to have not one wife, but several. Including one girl who was younger than Shizuka herself. This had bothered her a lot, as it in her mind just proved that all the men in their family were the worst kind of womanizers and that Godou was the worst of them all. She hadn't known what to do. She couldn't talk about this with her beloved senpai Mariya Yuri, because she was one of the girls that was going to be marrying her brother. Their parents were never here and, they couldn't know about the world that Godou existed in, and the she herself had been shown. She was at ends. So to counter this she began to search for information about the world of magic. At first she thought to ask their cousin, Koudzuki Sakura about it, but then realizing that Sakua would want to know why and since she thought she was going to be marrying Godou, it was best to steer clear of that battle.

Instead she began searching for things about magic. This was proving to be very difficult. If you weren't magical yourself or be able to handle magic, no one would talk about it. Also most people just thought it to still be the things of manga and anime and not real. But she continued to try to find out more information, tracking down stores that supposedly dealt in magical items. She also tried to follow Erica Blandelli and Lilliana Kranjcar (two of the other girls that were to marry her brother) as they would go out to get magical items, but they would quickly lose her. (She thought at times, they probably cast spells of invisibility or something so she couldn't follow them).

Then something really strange happened. On one of the occaisions where she had followed Erica, she had chanced upon an area of Tokyo she wasn't familiar with. Then when trying to back out, she was approached by a woman wearing a dark cloak and hood. "I have heard that there is a young girl that is searching for information about magic all over the place. Could you be that girl?"

Shizuka, while a little hesitant, decided to respond, "Yes, I am very interested in magic and have recently been shown that it is real and not fantasy. So I want to understand it better."

The cloaked woman then asked, "And why would someone who had not magical abilities want to learn about something so dangerous?"

"My older brother, recently became a magic user, and I want to understand that world more." Shizuka responded.

"If I may ask, what is your brother's name?"

"My brother is Kusangi Godou."

"Ah, the newest Campione or Devil King. Such a fascinating meeting. Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Kusanagi Shizuka, his younger sister."

"Well Kusanagi Shizuka, I can give you information about a place where you can learn all about magic and beings such as youkai. Would you be interested in going to visit that place?"

Shizuka happily replied,"Yes that is exactly what I am looking for."

The cloaked woman pulled out a map,"Go to the place marked on this map tomorrow morning and a bus will arrive. It will take you to a school called Youkai academy. Tomorrow and for the next few days, they are having a festival so there shouldn't be any problem with you to go their and visit. Don't tell anyone that you are human though or they will get rid of you quickly."

"Thank you very much," Shizuka replied happily.

* * *

><p>Hitomi Ishigami cracked an evil smile as she watched the supremely naïve Kusanagi Shizuka walk off. Her plan was really simple this time. Instead of using something to get back at the school and Moka Akishia, She was instead going to cause a Campione to cause absolute destruction. She figured that the moment Shizuka got off the bus, she would be killed and then that would send her brother to the school in a killing rage. Since the Campiones were on the same level as gods and from what she had learned, Kusanagi Godou was almost in a league by himself, as well as being surrounded by several power mages, the devastation would be everything she hoped for.<p>

She set off to get to the school herself so she could watch the upcoming destruction with a front row seat.

* * *

><p>Shizuka arrive at the place on the map that was where this bus was supposed to show up. After contemplating about the meeting with that cloaked woman for a while, she began to be suspicious that it was a prank setup by someone. How could a bus take her to a place like that? Before she left, she had left a note where Godou would see it saying she wouldn't be in school today as she had been invited to see a "new" school and she was going today to see it. She figured he wouldn't be overly concerned about it.<p>

Obediently she waited for the bus. At almost the exact minute, the bus pulled up. The door opened and the bus driver looked out at her. Cautiously she asked,"Is this the bus to go to " she quickly glanced down at the map " Youkai Academy?"

The bus driver, who was smoking a cigar looked at her. His face that was in shadow gave off an slightly scary feeling and it appeared that his eyes were glowing red. "Yes this bus is going to Youkai. Are you going to attend the festival?"

Shizuka nodded her head, but was also quitely becoming a little fearful. She slowly got into the bus. No one else was on it. She took a seat and the bus driver closed the door. As the bus began to move out, something caught her eye outside.

What had been a public city street a moment ago, now appeared to be rural country. Then after a while, it a sudden jolt and the location seemed to rapidly change again. *This is real magic!* Shizuka thought.

Th bus approached a tunnel that appeared to be dark. Upon entering, the tunnel didn't seem to be as dark as she first thought, but it didn't seem to be "lighted" either. It appeared to have streaks of wierd light along the walls, like the affect on televisions shows of passing through magical barriers or moving through space. The distance through the tunnel also appeared to be far longer than any tunnel had a right to be in Japan. It took a while to pass through it, but eventually the reached the other side.

The bus pulled up to a tree, where they appeared to be an old, slightly broken, scarecrow. Over the horizon, she could see what looked like a blood read sea, and above to the left a dead forest. In the distance she could see a school building. In short the scene was what one would expect of some gothic horror movie plot. The bus driver opened the door and waited. Shizuka got up and exited the bus. As she exited, the bus driver said, "Best to be extremely careful out there miss." Then as soon as she was out, he closed the door and left Shizuka standing next to the scarecrow wondering what to do next.

Ginei Morioka was taking the long way back to the male dorms. He had started having to trek out into the forest and back to be able to get close to the various locations that he preferred to indulge in his favorite pastime, taking pictures of the girls changing clothes. Ever since he was caught by his juniors in the newspaper club, he had to do alot more work to be able to get his shots. As such he made treks out into the forest and circled back around to the entrance when coming back. Normally he rarely saw anyone when he did that. Today however was different. Today he saw a young girl walking slowly towards the entrance while looking all around her. She appeared to be frightened by her surroundings. While she was young-looking, Ginei couldn't be sure she was all that young. A good example of this was his former senpai what was actually a couple of years older than him, but looked almost like a middle school kid. Still this girl looked cute, and while Ginei was a pervert, he was also someone who protected girls.

"Are you lost?" Ginei asked as he approached her.

"Oh, hello." the girl responded a little timidly. "I am looking for the entrance of Youkai Academy?"

"Are you a new student?"

"No I was told there was going to be a festival today, and was told I could visit the school during the festival."

"Well allow me to escort you." Ginei offered her his arm. However, as he got close to her, he noticed that she had a scent that reminded him of Tsukune Aono. Could this girl be a human? How did she get here? "Excuse me, but could you tell me your name? Mine is Ginei Morioka."

"Shizuka Kusanagi", she replied. She used the western style of address because it appeared that he had done so also." She smiled shyly at him.

*If only I was a lolicon like Haiji* Ginei thought silently. "Well are you here by yourself or with somoen?"

"I am here by myself. I am searching for information about magic"

"Oh, are you a witch then?" Ginei asked. He didn't care, after all Ruby was a witch and she was definitely someone he could get into if she weren't already attached to Tsukune.

"No, I am just a normal girl." She replied carefreely. "I was told that if I came here I could learn all about magic."

Ginei immediately panicked. She was definitely a human. NOT GOOD. He had to get her somewhere safe. He though about it and decided to get her to Tsukune and Moka as fast as possible.

"So, well come with me. I know just the people to introduce you to." He grasped her hand and made a bee-line towards the newspaper clubs clubroom. -

Tsukune Aono was with Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Misori and Kokoa in the clubroom get organized for information about the festival. He had had a bad feeling that something was going to go bad today, but couldn't think of why. Nothing of relevance was happening. The Mongrels have left him alone recently, and alot of the rule breakers are now afraid of him and the rest think he is a vampire. So he had enjoyed a recent bout of peace. It was somewhat of a first at Youkai.

They were about the leave the clubroom, when their club president charged into the room dragging along a young girl that appeared to be about the same age as Yukari.

Kurumu looked up and the look on her face changed from cheerful to troubled, "So gin, beginning to become a lolicon like Haiji?"

Ignoring her, he dropped the girls had and went over to Tsukune and Moka. Quietly he spoke, "Tsukune, Moka, I found this girl wandering in the forest. She is human!"

Tsukune looked a little shocked at the girl. Moka looked worried. "I could only think to bring her to you guys to keep her safe since it would be a week before the bus comes back." Gin said desperately.

Tsukune thought about it and decided to talk to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Tsukune Aono. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Kusanagi Shizuka." she replied back directly.

"So Shizuka, could I ask why you have come to this school?"

"I am looking for information on magic. I was told that if I came here that I could find out about magic. Also, I was told that today was going to be a festival and no one would mind me being here today."

Yukari hearing her answer, perked up. "Shizuka, my name is Yukari Sendo. Are you a witch?"

Shizuka looked slightly confused, "No, I am just a normal girl and don't know much about magic. Curious, Ginei asked me the same question."

Yukari immediately paled realizing that Shizuka was human. While lowering her voice so it didn't carry beyond the immediate area, "So you are a normal human girl?" Shizuka became more confused, "Of course, what else would I be?"

"Kokoa could you go watch the door, Yukari can you setup some sort of barrier?" Tsukune immediately took charge. To

Shizuka, it sounded like they were beginning to set up fortifications as if they expected to be invaded.

"Is there something wrong about a normal human girl coming here?" Shizuka says a little worriedly.

"Shizuka what do you know about magical things?" Moka asked hesitantly

"Not alot. Until a few weeks ago, I didn't believe in it."

"Then why did you suddenly gain an interest in it?" Yukari asked.

"My brother recently showed me that he could used magic and the girls that are around my brother could also use it.

Since it made me really troubled, I wanted to know more about it." Shizuka replied.

"Is your brother a witch?" Yukari asked. It wasn't unheard of for a witch to marry a human and have children that did and didn't have magic.

"No, he said that he had become something called a campione." Shizuka replied matter-of-factly.

Everyone except Tsukune immediately paled.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune saw the change in expressions of the girls faces and asked Moka, "What is a campione?"

Moka, after taking a moment to compose herself, nervously started to explain, "Campione are extremely rare and special humans. They are humans, that are no longer human. They are what are known as god-slayers."

Tsukune was even more perplexed, "God-slayers?"

"Yes, while yet human, they fought and managed to kill a god. And then became empowered by the authority of the god they killed."

Tsukune looked doubtful, "How could a mere human kill a god?"

Shizuka spoke up at that point, "I wanted to know that exact thing. My brother was not very talented at much except baseball. He even broke his shoulderd and had to quit. But now he has powers that I don't understand and can't explain. So I wanted to know more."

Yukari continued, "No one is really certain how a normal human manages to kill a god, but they do say that those who did were both extremely lucky and extraodinarily foolish. It is say also that they are the adopted children of Pandora and her husband. As far as I know there were only 6 before now and none of them were Japanese."

"My brother told me it had happened about a year ago, while he was in Italy. He also showed me some of the things he could do. It was really impossible to believe."

"Well then we need to get you back home as soon as possible." Tsukune declared.

"But why?" Shizuka didn't really understand their urgency in getting her away from there. "I came here to learn about magic and magical things."

"Shizuka-san, Youkai Academy is a very dangerous place and not somewhere normal humans should be." Tsukune spoke seriously. "This is a school for monsters."

"Monsters?" Shizuka asked doubtfully.

Tsukune looked at Kurumu who had been sitting there and not saying much. "Would you mind showing her?"

"But we are on school grounds." Kurumu complained.

"Please." Tsukune pleaded.

Kurumu stood up and abruptly to large and leathery wings came out of her back, a forked tail appeared from under her skirt and her fingernails grew to be very long talong-like.

Shizuka's eyes grew wider as she stared, "What exactly are you?" she asked timidly.

Kurumu smile, but it was bit evil looking, "Me? I am a succubus."

Kusanagi Godou had been concerned lately. Ever since he had told his sister about his status as a Campione, he had noticed that besides her considerable anger at him for his "womanizing" ways, she also was trying to find out more about the world of magic. He didn't want her to become more familiar or deeply involved in the world of magic and gods, because he knew how dangerous it was for him. Let alone for a young girl that had no mgical ability or knowledge. Just telling her about him and the girls around him had given him a little anxiety. Also, Erica and Lilliana had mentioned that Shizuka had started trying to tail them as they were going out gathering magical items. They made sure they escaped her notice before she got anywhere dangerous, but still he was concerned.

Today he had been off doing one of the part time jobs that he occaisionally did to get money, but for some reason his mind kept wondering what Shizuka was doing and he felt greatly troubled.

He had been very busy at today's job, when all of a sudden his cell phone started ringing. When he looked at the caller ID, it said Mariya Yuri. Surprised he answered, "Hello."

"Onii-sama," came the voice of Mariya Hikari from the phone, "Onee-chan told me to call you immediately."

Concerned, Godou asked, "Why did she want you to call me?"

"Onee-chan said she had a very bad feeling about Onii-sama's sister today, like something was going to happen. Then all of a sudden, she said it was like the presence of Shizuka-san disappeared. She said to tell you right away."

Alarmed, Godou responded, "Is Yuri able to run over to my place to check on Shizuka?"

Hikari came back, "She is on her way now, but said that Onii-sama should also come."

Godou quickly explained his need to hit employer and headed home. As soon as he left the shop, he noticed that Lilliana Kranjcar was right beside him. She peared at him and realized that he was concerned. "What happened?" she asked.

"Yuri said she can no long sense Shizuka's presence anywhere." Godou said hurriedly.

Together they dashed back to his home as fast as they could. Upon reaching the house, they were met immediately by Yuri, who was holding a letter in her had. She handed it to Godou, "Looks like Shizuka left you a note."

Godou quickly read through the letter and looked puzzled. "Have either of you heard of Youki Academy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for not updating this in so long. Have been having a real nasty time with health and work. I will try and improve on updating.<strong>


End file.
